Components of high-temperature mechanical systems, such as gas-turbine engines, operate in severe environments. Some components may be formed of a metal or metal alloy, such as, for example, titanium or a titanium alloy. Other components may be formed of a ceramic or a composite material.
Mechanical properties of a material may depend at least in part on the microstructure of the material, including a presence or absence of defects, such as holes, voids or sections with a different chemical composition or phase constitution, within the material. For this reason, knowledge of the presence or absence of defects in the material may be desired before utilizing the material in a component, such as a gas turbine engine component.